Promise
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: A fic for Viva FFN...-sori telat sehari- Aku akan datang memenuhi janjiku. Meski dalam keadaan terbatas, sekalipun itu kematianku. Akan kupenuhi janjiku. 'Kau telah memenuhi janjimu. Terimakasih.' just friendship '


Didedikasikan untuk menyambut Viva FFN dan Naruto b'day. Maaf kalo telat! Kiky gitu loh~ *digaplok readers* kalo jelek juga maaf… makanya review fic kiky ini, biar kiky semangat bikin lagi!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **angst –dikit-, death chara, just friendship, mungkin terlihat sedikit shou-ai, don't like don't read!

~~ooO0Ooo~~

_**Aku akan datang**_

_**Memenuhi janjiku**_

_**Meski dalam keadaan terbatas,**_

_**Sekalipun itu kematianku **_

_**Akan kupenuhi janjiku**_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Hari ini langit mendung. Sang mentari bersembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam. Tak terasa, jarum-jarum air berjatuhan dari langit. Menandakan hujan telah turun. Musim penghujan tiba. Menyiram kegersangan kota dengan air-air surganya. Kota terasa damai di bawah guyuran hujan. Di tengah jalanan kota, payung-payung aneka warna bermekaran bagai bunga-bunga musim semi. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak indah. Ketika suara tangis berderai terdengar dari arah sebuah rumah. Nuansa penuh duka menyelimuti segenap keluarga besar Uchiha. Payung-payung hitam dibuka. Karangan bunga memenuhi halaman rumah. Ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

Siang ini, hari pertama hujan turun setelah sekian lama aroma air tak kunjung tercium pengindera kita. Air mata kesedihan ikut larut bersama air hujan. Nasib dapat diubah. Tetapi takdir takkan berubah sampai kapanpun juga. Begitupula dengan kematian. Siapa yang tahu kapan sang malaikat maut akan datang menjemput? Tangis tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Namun terkadang hati ini terasa berat untuk menerima kenyataan. Bias-bias ceria pelangi tak lagi ada gunanya. Tinggallah perih menguasai hati. Jika orang tersayang harus pergi mendahului kita. Kuasakah kita? Tidak. Sekali lagi tidak. Kita terlampau egois untuk menerima kenyataan. Meski kenyataan itu ada di depan mata kita.

'_Kau telah memenuhi janjimu. Terimakasih.'_

**PROMISE**

Siang hari di musim kemarau. Panas bagai neraka dunia. Mungkin memang tak seburuk itu. Lagipula manusia mana yang tahu seberapa panasnya neraka? Sepanjang jalanan perumahan Konoha, tampak fatamorgana ketika suhu teramat tinggi. Jalanan di depan kita terlihat seperti air mendidih. Sungguh hari yang panas. Orang-orang pun bertanya-tanya kapankah hujan akan turun? Sama seperti kedua siswa SMA Konoha I ini. Mereka berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalan setapak demi setapak. Keringat mereka bercucuran. Tugas sebagai pelajar mengharuskan mereka kuat menghadapi ujian hidup macam ini.

"Teme~ hujan kapan turun sih?", rengek seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik kepada rekannya yang berambut hitam gagak. Si rambut hitam membisu. Tak menggubris pertanyaan si rambut kuning. "Sasuke! Kalau ada orang bicara dengarkan kek!", gerutu rambut kuning bernama Naruto itu.

"Pertanyaan seperti itu untuk apa dijawab?", sahut temannya yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Diperhatikan melalui wajah saja sudah tampak tipe orang seperti apa dia ini. Dingin, cool, pendiam, jenius, minus baik hati. Setidaknya bagi Naruto, Sasuke tidak cukup baik hati.

"Ya… kalau kau tidak menanggapi begitu kan aku jadi merasa seperti tidak dianggap. So, kapan hujan turun?", seringai khas terpancar dari wajah Naruto.

"Nanti, jika aku sudah mati!", jawab Sasuke ketus. Membuat Naruto berubah cemberut.

"Itu sih berarti masih lama!", teriak Naruto kesal. Beberapa saat suasana hening. Lama-lama mulai terasa kaku. Kau pasti muak dengan keadaan begitu. Iya bukan?

Namun di tengah jalan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Mengakibatkan Naruto ikut berhenti berjalan. Tampak Sasuke sedikit menunduk. Membuat Naruto penasaran. "Mengapa berhenti?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hari ini ulangtahunmu, kan?", Naruto mengangguk merasa bahwa benar hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku pernah berjanji padamu akan memberimu sesuatu. Kau ingat?", Naruto menggeleng. Ingatannya memang sangat buruk. Sasuke juga sudah mengira akan jadi begini. "Baik, aku akan memberimu sesuatu. Tapi tunggulah aku disini. Aku tidak akan lama," ucap Sasuke diikuti anggukan paham Naruto.

"Oh, ya! Aku tunggu disana saja!", ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah bangku kayu di tepi sungai. Daerah sekitar situ terlihat teduh. Ada sebuah pohon oak besar yang tumbuh di belakang bangku. Naruto pun berjalan menuju bangku tersebut setelah Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto menatap aliran sungai dalam diam. Terasa sejuk dan teduh. Tenang tanpa gangguan. Namun ketika ia menengadah ke arah langit, perlahan tapi pasti awan hitam berarak menutup cahaya agung sang mentari. Mungkin hujan akan turun. Sebab bulan ini seharusnya memang sudah memasuki musim penghujan. Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya sedari tadi terasa tidak enak. Semenjak Sasuke pamit pergi membelikan hadiah ulangtahun –atau sejenisnya, Naruto sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres. _'Lupakan saja! Cuma perasaanku.'_ Tetapi ia tetap merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya ia tahu perasaan tidak enak itu adalah awal dari suatu…petaka?

**XXX**

Kini Sasuke sedang menunggu antrian di sebuah toko es krim. Walau kini langit tampak mulai mendung, namun masih banyak juga pelanggan yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan es krim. Apalagi sekarang di toko es krim yang Sasuke kunjungi tengah menyediakan es krim special edisi terbatas. Setahu Sasuke, Naruto yang menyukai es krim pasti senang jika dibelikan es krim special itu. Tapi namanya saja es krim special, pasti banyak sekali orang yang berminat untuk membeli. Sudah begitu harga es krim special ini per porsinya tergolong mahal. Perjuangan Sasuke untuk menyenangkan sang sahabat perlu diacungi jempol. Padahal aku yakin kalian juga tidak akan sampai segitunya untuk menyenangkan sahabat kalian. Tergantung juga, kukira.

Akhirnya, sampai juga giliran Sasuke. Tanpa perlu basa-basi, ia langsung memberi tahu paman penjaga toko apa yang ingin ia pesan. "Aku mau es krim special edisi terbatasnya satu!", ucap Sasuke tegas. Si paman penjaga toko tersenyum ramah. Kemudian menjawab, "Kau beruntung. Es krim special kami tinggal satu porsi, lho!" Dalam hati Sasuke sangat bersyukur. Sampai ingin loncat-loncat karena pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia juga.

"Semua 200 yen," kata paman penjaga toko. Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Disambut anggukan oleh si paman penjaga toko.

Dan ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah itu. Ketika ia keluar dari toko, tiba-tiba saja dari arah selatan toko sebuah sepeda motor melaju kencang. Belum sempat ia menghindar, sepeda motor itu keburu menghantam tubuhnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur. Kepalanya membentur aspal. Darah bercucuran membasahi jalanan. Seketika itu juga orang-orang berdatangan memberikan pertolongan. Namun sayang, ia telah nberhenti bernafas. Malaikat maut pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang. Melihat satu nyawa berhasil ia cabut. Entah mengapa langit pun ikut menangis sekarang. Deras, begitu deras. Hingga petir ikut meraung. Kota berwarna sendu. Gelap segelap senja.

"Naruto?", suara itu berhasil membangunkannya dari alam mimpi. Sepasang mata biru menatap kantuk sosok dihadapannya. Remaja berambut hitam senada dengan matanya.

"Ukh, teme…," gumam Naruto. Pemuda di hadapannya kini tersenyum kecil. Begitu kecil hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Ini untukmu," remaja berambut hitam itu menyodorkan plastik kecil ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto menerimanya kemudian membuka isinya. Ia melihat ada sebungkus es krim cup disana. Ia mendongak ke arah Sasuke. Kabut sedikit menutupi sosok sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tentu tahu itu Sasuke. "Maaf, padahal sekarang sedang hujan," begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto langsung melongok ke sekitarnya. Hujan begitu deras, namun daun-daun lebat pohon oak menahan air untuk turun ke bawah.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga sedang ingin makan es krim," ucap Naruto sembari menyendok es krim pemberian Sasuke. "Mmm, ini enak!", seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Itu es krim special edisi terbatas Toko XXX. Waktu aku beli tinggal se-porsi," jelas Sasuke.

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak ikut makan es krim?", tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Ya, ampun! Sini aku suapi!", ajak Naruto. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng. Sungguh anak yang tulus, batin Sasuke.

"Sudah! Dimakan saja! Aku temani kau disini," kata Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto. Agaknya Naruto merasa tidak enak juga. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sasuke sendiri yang menolak.

Hujan bertambah deras. Kedua remaja ini menatap hujan dalam diam. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Naruto memakan es krimnya sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke. Memang sudah biasanya Sasuke diam. Tapi kali ini, ia rasa begitu berbeda. Meski ia ada disini, tapi Naruto tidak merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. Antara ada dan tiada. Tak seharusnya begitu. Ia berusaha menghilangkan berbagai prasangka. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa merasa tenang.

"Sasuke, pulang yuk!", ajak Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pun bangun dari duduk mereka. "Hujan-hujanan, ya?!", teriak Naruto semangat lalu berlari menembus hujan. Saat itu Sasuke masih diam di tempat. Tampaknya Naruto tidak menyadari. Ia terus berlari hingga menghilang dikejauhan.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Itulah yang sekarang Naruto lakukan. Hujan deras disertai angin kencang tak ia pedulikan. Namun jika lebih teliti melihat, jelas sekali kalau sekarang ia sedang menangis. _'Sasuke sudah pergi. Dia…tak ada lagi disini. Benar, dia sudah tak ada lagi!'_ Hatinya terus menjerit. Ia pikir mungkin semua ini kedengaran gila. Tapi setelah ia mendengar Sasuke menyahut pertanyaannya dengan berkata, "Nanti, jika sku sudah mati!", ia merasa hal itu akan benar terjadi. Dan segala perasaan tak enak itu terus bermunculan selama Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di bangku tepi sungai.

Sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, ia dapat melihat banyak karangan bunga di depan halaman rumahnya. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam memenuhi rumah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, ia pun melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah. Begitu masuk, suasana penuh haru tergambar jelas disana. Di ruang tengah ia dapat melihat ibu Sasuke yang tengah menangis. Juga keluarga Sasuke yang lain. Tak elak kedua orangtua Naruto pun ikut berada disana. "Naruto!", panggil ayahnya. Segera ia menghambur kea rah sang ayah. "Ayah! Ada apa ini?", tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Padahal ia tahu benar ada apa sesungguhnya.

"Sahabatmu. Sasuke, dia….," untuk kali ini Naruto sungguh tidak ingin mendengar jawaban ayahnya. "dia…meninggal dalam kecelakaan," tepat saat itu ia merasa bagai disambar petir. Tulangnya serasa dilolosi, ia merosot di lantai. Menangis tersedu hingga ia merasa sesak. Dilihatnya sebuah peti kayu berisikan jenazah Sasuke tergeletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Hatinya begitu pedih sampai-sampai tak sanggup berdiri. Menyakitkan.

Siang ini, hari pertama hujan turun setelah sekian lama aroma air tak kunjung tercium pengindera kita. Air mata kesedihan ikut larut bersama air hujan. Nasib dapat diubah. Tetapi takdir takkan berubah sampai kapanpun juga. Begitupula dengan kematian. Siapa yang tahu kapan sang malaikat maut akan datang menjemput? Tangis tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Namun terkadang hati ini terasa berat untuk menerima kenyataan. Bias-bias ceria pelangi tak lagi ada gunanya. Tinggallah perih menguasai hati. Jika orang tersayang harus pergi mendahului kita. Kuasakah kita? Tidak. Sekali lagi tidak. Kita terlampau egois untuk menerima kenyataan. Meski kenyataan itu ada di depan mata kita.

Kini upacara pemakaman Sasuke sedang berlangsung di hadapan Naruto. Ia menatap kosong peti kayu yang perlahan-lahan mulai diturunkan ke dalam liang. Tak bisa, sekarang ia tak bisa menangis lagi. Sudah habis air matanya. Sadar pun tidak. Naruto masih dapat berdiri, berjalan, melihat, mendengar. Tapi hatinya seperti mati rasa untuk saat ini. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Sasuke berlari menjauh untuk membelikannya es krim special edisi terbatas. Juga ketika 'roh' Sasuke membawakannya es krim edisi terbatas itu. Andaikan Sasuke tidak pernah berjanji padanya. Andaikan ia tidak pernah berulangtahun. Andaikan ia bisa memutar waktu dan mengubah segalanya. Dan andaikan semua itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi sayang, ia bukan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa.

Upacara pemakaman telah usai. Para pelayat meninggalkan pusara Sasuke satu per satu. Begitupula dengan keluarga Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto masih terus berdiri disana. Setelah benar-benar lelah berdiri, ia pun berbalik pergi. Sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh, ia kembali menoleh ke pemakaman Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berdiri di sebelah makamnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya sembari berbisik kecil, "Terimakasih. Sasuke." Dan ia pun melangkah pergi.

'_Kau telah memenuhi janjimu. Terimakasih.'_

**Fin**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Bikinnya sambil dengerin lagu 'Continued Story' dan 'Boku wa Tori Ni Naru' nya Hitomi Kuroishi nih! Wah, kiky benar-benar terbawa suasana. Jadi gak nyadar kalo udah Maghrib hehehe… Eiya, harga es krim specialnya 200 yen. Berapa tuh amangnya? Kiky ngarang, lho! hoehehehe....

**Review akan menyelamatkan kiky dari keputus asaan, dan kata menyerah. Jadi, mohon review-nya!!! ^^'**

**15-10-09 17:49**

**dArkY SaKurai**


End file.
